Let's Just Fall In Love Again
by lucyandnoah
Summary: Puck sweetly serenades Quinn at Glee.


_Hey everyone! Here's the sequel to "Stay With Me". I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe." Someone said from behind. As I turned it was Puck. He was leaning on the lockers with a smile on his face. "Hey." I beamed, walking to him. I gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I missed you." Puck put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "But we've only been separated for a few hours." I laughed. "Well, it seems like a lifetime!" Puck replied.<p>

"You are seriously in love, Puckerman." I stated, giving him another kiss on the lips. "Yeah.. Seriously in love with you." He said, in between kisses. Before our kiss could turn into a full make-out session, I stopped Puck and giggled. "We're at school, Puck." I said. "Someone might see us and make a big fuss out of this. I just broke up with Finn, remember?"

"I don't care." I could feel Puck breathing in my neck. As much as I enjoyed this, we're not at some private place where we can do our "own thing". We were in school.

"Puckerman." I laughed. Gladly, he stopped and smiled at me. "Behave yourself." I added. "Okay, okay!" He put his arms up, as if in surrender.

"So, do you have anything prepared for Glee club later?" I asked as we walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria. "Well, yeah." Puck answered. "Can I get a sample?" I smiled. Puck looked at me and shook his head. "What? Why?" I wondered. "You'll see.." He teased.

The whole Glee club was shocked as Puck and I entered the choir room with our fingers intertwined. Mr. Schuester approached us and asked a question. "Since when?" He smiled. "Just yesterday." Puck answered. "Congratulations, you guys. I'm happy to see you back in each other's arms." Mr. Schuester patted our backs.

I decided to take a seat in between Mercedes and Tina. They asked me about Puck and giggled like giddy fan girls when I told them about what had happened yesterday.

Surprisingly, Lauren congratulated me and didn't beat the hell out of me as I expected. Rachel, of course, didn't really care and so did Santana. Brittany, Sam, Artie and Mike high-fived me and Finn.. he sat there and smiled at me. His fingers were intertwined with Rachel's, so I assumed that they were back together too.

Puck was left standing in front of us and I really didn't know why. Maybe he was the first to sing among us. "First of all, I'd like to thank Mr. Schuester for giving me the time to sing this song." Puck said. "Thanks, Mr. Schue." Mr. Schuester smiled.

"So, um, this song I'm going to sing.." Puck put on his guitar. "Is dedicated to the most beautiful girl in the world." The whole Glee club looked at me and smiled. Mercedes and Tina were elbowing me in the ribs. "Quinn Fabray, I love you." Puck winked at me. I looked down and blushed.

_Let's pretend, baby.._

_That you've just met me.._

_And I've never seen you before.._

Puck started singing. His eyes were focused on me and I just couldn't help but bite my lip. It's been a long time since I was last serenaded by him and all this was just.. killing me.

_I'll tell all my friends.._

_That I think you're starin'.._

_And you say the same to yours.._

I laughed along with Mercedes and Tina.

_And, oh, we'll dance around it all night.._

_And then, I'll follow you outside.._

_And try to open up my mouth.._

_And nothing comes out right.._

Puck started approaching me, and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Sam and Mike moved their chairs to the side, to give way to him.

_And I.. wanna fall in love with you again._

_I don't have to try.._

_It's so easy.._

_Who needs to pretend?_

Puck was right in front of me. I couldn't help but dance along, so I did. Mercedes and Tina pushed me up, so I was right beside Puck dancing along as he sang.

_But because it's so funny.._

_Let's just.. think about it honey.._

_Let's just fall in love again.._

Puck looked at me straight in the eye and stole a kiss before he could start singing the second verse. I was shocked that I ended up hitting him on the shoulder. The whole Glee club laughed as we acted like kindergartners running after each other in the choir room.

Not long after, we all found ourselves singing to Jason Castro's "Let's Just Fall In Love Again". We were singing, dancing and just having fun.

The song ended with Puck holding my hand and kissing me in front of everyone. "So, when's the wedding?" Artie joked. "Tomorrow." Puck answered. "You're all invited to Breadsticks right after." Everyone laughed.

Oh, Puck. He isn't just a normal egghead. He's an egghead who stole my heart and will never give it back.


End file.
